Red Roses
by bubblestar23
Summary: When Edward changes Bella what will happen?  I'm really bad at summaries. It's better than I said.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Edward changes Bella what will happen? (I'm really bad at summaries. It's better than I said.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

I can feel the venom seeping into my body. All I can do is scream. I can see Edward watching me in pain as if it were him. When the pain finally stopped, I just sat there staring at him. He stared back. We sat there for a couple minutes in silence. Then he broke the silence. "How do you feel?" he asked. "Well a little sore but I'm happy." I said. "Well I guess we should go tell the others." He said. He wouldn't let them come just in case someone couldn't handle it, but Carlisle was in the hall way. "Hello Bella. Shall we go talk to the others?" Carlisle asked. "Yah sure." I said.

When we got back to the Cullen house Alice ran to me. "WE'RE SISTERS NOW!" she screamed happily. "Yeah." I said with a smile. "Hey sis." Emmett said. "Hi Emmett." We all went inside. Esme was sitting on the sofa with Jasper and Rosalie was sitting on the chair. She looked up from her magazine and rolled her eyes. She didn't want me to change. "Ok we need to talk about something." Carlisle said. We all looked at him. "Bella needs to fake her death." "Why?" I asked. "Because you can't be around people like this. It's your most powerful time. We need to get you away from everyone." He said. Then Edward added "Yeah and we can't let your dog friend find out." "Well how are we supposed to do that?" Alice asked. "She could fall down some stairs and you could tell her family she died." Jasper suggested. "We could do that." I said.

**Short chapter I know. The story will get better.**

**Reveiws? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I reread my last chapter and it wasn't very good. And it was really short too. The story will defiantly get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

I lay awake in my bed at Charlie's house. I was starting to get sad about leaving him, my mom, and Jake. But I guess I would rather want to be with Edward and the Cullen's. Carlisle said I could have a week to decide when I wanted to 'die'. I want to do it sooner than later. The later I wait the harder it will be to leave. Then I started to think about what day it was. It's Friday. Ok so I guess I'll fake my death Tuesday. I'll tell the others tomorrow.

I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I heard Alice's voice say. "Bella!" I yelled. "Ok come on in." I opened the front door "Hey Alice." "Hello Bella. So Tuesday it is then?" "Um yah. How did you know that?" I mentally kicked myself. I forgot Alice had visions. She laughed. She must have known what I was thinking because she didn't answer me. "So did you tell Edward yet?" "No. But I'm going to tell everyone at dinner." BOOM! There was a loud clash of thunder. Then all the boys yelled "BASEBALL!" They ran out the door. The girls decided to go get their nails done. Bella didn't feel good at all. While they were getting their nails done Esme asked "So what exactly is the problem Bella?" "Well every morning I throw up and today I fell especially sick." "Oh. Well hopefully you feel better soon." "Wait. I thought vampires can't get sick?" I asked. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme looked at each other. Then Rosalie changed the subject. "Should I change the color of my contacts?

Alice's POV

After we got their nails done we went to get lunch. Bella looked at the menu. "OH MY GOSH LOOK! THEY HAVE PICKLES!" she yelled. When the waiter came and asked what we wanted I asked for a turkey sandwich, Rosalie asked for a salad, Esme asked for a ham sandwich, and Bella asked for pickles and cream cheese. I think we all knew what was going on. After lunch we decided to take Bella to a doctor. We were sitting in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes. Then a plump, tan, woman with long finger nails called Bella's name. "Bella Swan." We got up and walked to the front desk. "Go down the hall and to the left is room 313. The doctor will be with you shortly." She said with a toothy smile. We sat in the room for ten minutes until the doctor came in. "Bella what seems to be the problem?" He asked. He was bald, skinny and very pale. I answered for her "She has morning sickness and is craving weird foods." "Ok well Bella we are going to have you go for an ultrasound. Follow me to the next room." After the ultrasound we went back to the first room and waited for the test results. The doctor walked in fourteen minutes later and said "Miss. Swan your pregnant."

**Ok so I think this chapter is WAY better than the first one. **

**Reviews would be nice **

**Ps. I will probably be updating once a week? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Bella's POV

"Miss. Swan you're pregnant." There were a million things running through my head. "I'm pregnant?" "Yes indeed and you are about two months along." the doctor said with a toothy smile "Well your next appointment will be in a month." "Ok thank you." When we got in the car I looked at Esme and said "I thought vampires can't get pregnant?" "Well a month ago you weren't a vampire." "Will the baby be ok? Will it be a vampire or a human?" "The baby will be fine and it will be a vampire." Rosalie answered me. "Well now we have more news to tell at dinner." Alice said. (The girls already knew about Tuesday.)

At dinner:

Edward's POV

Well the girls have some news and I'm kind of scared to know what it is. After we hunted we went back to the house to watch a movie. When Emmett put the DVD in Bella jumped up. "I have an announcement. I'm doing that 'death' thing Tuesday," she started "And I'm pregnant." I felt like a rock slammed me in the face. "Your p-p-pregnant?" I asked. "Yes." She said simply. The whole room was quiet until Emmett screamed "GET SOME!" Jasper giggled and Alice punched his arm. "Ouch." Jasper whimpered. "Umm Carlisle?" I asked. "Yes Edward?" He answered. "How in the world did she get pregnant?" I sort of screamed. "I'm two months along." Bella said. "So?" "_So_ I was a human a month ago." "Oh." I felt sort of stupid. "So what you going to do?" Rosalie asked. "I'm going to keep it." Bella answered. "I'll stand by you no matter what." I said "Thank you." She smiled and kissed me. That night when everyone went upstairs Bella and I watched TV. "So what do you want?" she asked. "Umm…a girl." I answered "What about you?" "A boy." "What about names?"I asked. "If it's a boy I name it. If it's a girl you name it. Deal?" she looked at me with a half grin."Deal."

**I know in Twilight the vampires don't eat real food but in my story the food just doesn't fill them up? If that makes sense. Ok they go hunting to actually eat but when in public they eat real food. I guess that's the only way I know how to put it. **

**REVIEW**


End file.
